Attack of the Squids
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Sky and Dawn are about to make a new video when they are sucked into the squid dimension. There they meet a girl named Meddlin'Megs who asks for their help to save the Mudkip. Includes deadlox, ASFJerome, CaptainSparklez, dawnables, SkythekidRS, HuskeyMudkiperz, TrueMU, and (OC)Meddlin'Megs.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay should i start the recording?" Sky asked. "Um yeah," Dawn replied. Sky started the recording. "Sky here with dawnables and today we will be doing a new adventure map," Sky said. Suddenly the scene went black. "Whoa! What's going on?" Dawn shouted. "I don't know," Sky said. Then a strange looking portal opened up. Dawn and Sky were sucked in. When Sky came to he looked around. He was in a room with ten beds. Four of them were empty, but others had people in them. Sky noticed it was Dawn, Ty, Jerome, Jordon, and Jason. He saw a door and got up. "Sky?" he heard Jason say. Then the others got up. "Where are we?" Jordon asked. "Let's find out," Ty said heading towards the door. There was a small staircase leading to a small hallway. Walking by each door they looked inside. Most of them either had chests, crafting tables, furnaces, or furniture. At the end of the hall was an iron door. "What is this place?" Jerome asked quietly. He flipped the switch that opened the door. They walked in and saw a girl with blonde hair, a pink shirt, and shorts. She turned to them. "Oh good, you're awake," she said. Sky read the name above her head aloud, "Meddlin'Megs? Uh, can you tell us where we are?" "The squid dimension," Meg's replied. "What?!" everyone said at once. "I've watched your videos and prepared myself to come here. Once I did I've done everything I could to weaken them. Then…" Meg's started. "Then what?" Jordon asked. "Then they kidnapped the Mudkip," she finished. They all looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you the squids were pure evil!" Sky yelled. "Yes. That's why I've summoned anyone that has ever been on with Sky as long as they were online," Meg's said. "Yes but why take the Mudkip?" Ty asked. "We'll from what I know only regular squids can pass through the portal. Since the Mudkip is aquatic I think they could use him to transport any squid," Meg's replied. "Well then we better get him back," Dawn said. "Everyone on board?" Sky asked. "Definitely," Jason said. "Yep," said Dawn. "Let's do dis!" Jerome said. "Sure," Jordon added. "Good. I'll be right back," Meg's said. She left and a moment later brought back a suit of butter armor for everyone with butter swords. "BUDDER!" Sky cheered. They put the armor on and equipped the swords. Megs walked over to the door. "Let's go!" she said. She opened the door and everyone filed into a small room. "Hold your breath," Meg's told them. They all took a deep breath and Megs opened the door. Water flooded in and they all swam out. When they reached the surface they swam to the shore. "Why is your house under water?" Jordon asked. "Easier to attack squids that way," Megs replied. They walked towards one of the pillars. "So which one is it?" Dawn asked. "Well I'm not sure which one has a portal. There are three so we'll just have to split up," Megs said. "Not a bad idea. They usually have a habit of making it easier to get to the top and destroy the guard," Ty said. They split up into three groups. Sky and Dawn, Jason and Ty, and Jerome and Jordon with Megs. They set out toward the different pillars.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky and Dawn park our-ed to the top of their pillar. When the reached the top it looked just like the one Dawn was on when she was captured by the squids. They walked towards the middle and walls were raised around the entire pillar. "Well that didn't happen last time," Sky commented. The boss squid wasn't there though. It was just an empty pillar. They walked toward the center and the floor gave way and they fell. Meanwhile Jason and Ty had just reached the top of their pillar. "This pillar looks a little different," Ty noted. "Must be a different pillar," Jason said. They walked to a small pond in the middle of the pillar. "Okay so where's the boss?" Jason asked. "I don't know. There isn't a chest in the water like last time either," Ty replied. They took another look around. Suddenly a few squid wolves appeared out of small pond. They started growling and attacked Jason and Ty. On the last pillar Jerome, Jordon, and Megs were fighting the squid boss. "Where's the chest with the mega sword?" Jerome asked. "I'm not sure. Usually it's in the small pond," Megs said. "I don't even see a small pond," Jordon said. They kept hitting the squid boss with their butter swords. It wasn't working. Then the boss edged the three off the side of the pillar. Then they hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone ends up respawning in two jail cells. Megs, Jordon, Jerome, and Dawn ended up in one cell together while Ty, Jason, and Sky ended up in the other. "Where are we?" Jason asked. The jail was flooded everywhere except the cells. "We need to get out," Megs said. "You know what this reminds me of?" Jordon asked. "Cops and Robbers!" Sky answered. "Wait that's it!" Ty said. "I see where you're going," Jerome said. A squid swam into the corridor. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," Ty whispered to himself. "Hey squid um, since you have us here and you're way tougher than us... Can we do a Cops and Robbers?" Ty asked the squid. "Well since you admit to my awesome squid powers, there's no problem with making jail a little less boring. Just let me get my squid amour and stuff," the squid replied. "Okay good. Now we need a plan," Megs said. "We have a plan, I'm gonna win the Hunger Games," Jerome said. "I'm serious. In case you didn't notice we are under water!" Megs yelled. Then the squid came back in its armor. "I don't want anyone to drown for later so I brought some preferably use potion potions," the squid said. He put it in a chest in the middle of the two cells. Everyone grabbed on and drank it. It was a potion of water breathing. It lasted for twenty minutes. "All right so first I want you guys out and just so you don't get any ideas I want you to stay shifted," the squid said. "You think the squid's seen Sky play Cops and Robbers?" Dawn giggled. Everyone shifted and walked outside of the cells. "To the back wall. We are going to do something called red light green light," the squid warden commanded. "Okay now I really think these squids watch Sky Videos…" Megs said. "Well yeah, how else did you think they know about the Sky Army's hatred for squids," Sky said. They all lined up at the back wall. "Green light," the squid said. Everyone ran toward the exit. When they were half way the squid said, "Red light!" They all stopped but Sky. Sky kept running and said, "I'm color blind so…" The squid started shooting at him but kept missing. When the squid was turned away from the others they all rushed after Sky. They made it to the cafeteria and hid so the squid couldn't find them. They were half way free.


	5. Chapter 5

The squid came to the cafeteria and peeked in. It didn't see anything and left. "Okay now we need to find an exit," Ty said. "Where would that be?" Jordon asked. "Well so far it's looked like the Cops and Robbers 2.0 map," Jason noted. "Oh I know a secret passage!" Jerome said. He ran out and thought for a moment. Everyone followed him. Jerome made a left and ran up a flight of stairs. He stopped when he reached the top. "Is this in the actual Cops and Robbers map?" Megs asked. "Nope," Sky replied. There were a ton of squid wolves and exploding squids standing guard. The squid wolves spotted them and their eyes turned red. "I think we should take another path," Dawn suggested. They turn and ran toward where the warden's office would be. They got there and one by one stepped on the pressure plate. Then they headed for the exit. A few squid wolves followed them up the stairs. When the group got to the final door the squid wolves had caught up with them. Even worse at the last door there wasn't any button, pressure plate, or lever. "Okay so what do you think the odds are that the squid wolves wanna help us?" Ty asked nervously. "Their eyes are red…" Dawn pointed out. "Well we have two options. Either be attacked by the wolves or slowly go back to the cells," Megs said. "Or… Follow my lead," Sky said. Sky slowly moved towards the cells followed by the others. Then he stopped by the stairs. The squid wolves growled and Sky dashed into the room where all the chests were. The others followed him. "Aw I see," Jordon said. They looked through the chests and each got a wooden sword. The wolves dashed in and attacked. They fought them off using the swords and won. "Okay so now we need to find a way out," Jason said. "Oh I have another idea!" Jerome said. "Okay Fluffy lead the way," Sky replied. They followed Jerome to the court yard. They all swam up to the surface. Then they went to the shore. Megs looked around. "I know where we are," she said. "I do too, the squid dimension!" Jerome said. "No I mean I've been here before. The portal that transports the squids is north of here," said Megs as she headed north. Everyone followed her. They made it to a huge park our bridge. There was water below it but no latter to get back up. "Guessing that's the only way to the portal," Ty said. Everyone started to cross the bridge. Half way through Jordon missed a latter jump and fell. He landed in the water. "Jordon are you okay? You can teleport to me if you want," Dawn said. "You guys might not believe this but there's an underwater cave down here," he replied. They all looked at each other and Megs dove into the water.


End file.
